


Angel of Small Death

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kagune Sex, Kagune Usage, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, happy muhfuckin valentine's day, pimp!tsukiyama, prostitute!haise, prostitution AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is curious about ghouls, and uses...unconventional methods to learn about them.</p><p>aka the prostitution au that nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Small Death

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Hide frowned at the pink neon sign, the pretty cursive spelling ‘ _Folie à Deux’_. He glanced around the shady neighborhood, a couple sex shops across the street, gross men hitting on (or at least attempting to) scantily clad women. He doesn’t usually come to places like this, but…

He’s curious. About…them. Ghouls.

Hide steeled his nerves, gathering the courage to open the door, a little bell tingling to signal his arrival.

There was a man sitting behind a counter, his legs propped up on it as he read a magazine. When it lowered, he was greeted by the glowing black and red eyes of a ghoul.

“A customer,” the man said, “Welcome.”

“Er, hello,” Hide mumbled, approaching him and drumming his fingers on the counter.

“Ah,” the man blinked, tilting his head curiously, “You’re new here.”

“Um, yes?”

“Hang on.” The man stood, going through a door at the back of the little room, leaving Hide alone with the strange creaking sounds emitting from the building.

“Bonjour!”

Hide jumped with a squeak, looking at the purple-haired man in a tuxedo skeptically.

“I am the manager of this lovely establishment,” he bowed, “Uta-san has informed me you are a new customer. Come, my boy, don’t be shy! I will explain everything to you.”

Hide frowned, following the man to his office, which was immaculate and clean. Hide sat in the chair across from the desk, accepting the brochure the taller man offered, frowning at the cursive font that welcomed him to _Folie à Deux_.

“So, monsieur,” the man gushed, “What is your name?”

“Hideyoshi,” he spouted off, “Hide, for short.”

“Well, Hide-san,” he began, holding out his hand for a handshake, “I am Tsukiyama Shuu, owner and founder of _Folie_ _à Deux._ Do you know what that means?”

“Not really,” Hide admitted, shaking Tsukiyama’s hand, getting uncomfortable as his smarmy smile widened.

“It means ‘ _a madness shared by two_ ’. Très beau, no?” he gestured to the brochure, “Take a look, Hide-kun. The most frequently asked questions are in there.”

Hide looked over the brochure, nibbling at his lip.

‘ _Will the ghoul I’m matched with eat me?_ ’

Hide’s heart raced in fear.

‘ _No. The ghouls are here to pleasure you, not harm you. We always make sure we are fed before seeing a client._ ’

There was other questions on pricing, confidentiality, safety of the ghouls, and the importance of safe sex. Hide looked back up at Tsukiyama, who raised his eyebrows, making Hide swallow.

“So?” Tsukiyama asked lightly, Hide squirming in his seat.

“Um,” he began, “So…ghoul matching.”

Tsukiyama grinned.

-x-

“Since you’re new, we’re going to match you with a half ghoul, give you a little taste of what it is we offer here,” Tsukiyama had said, Hide wanting to smack that smirk off his face, “So, Hide-san. What do you like? Girls? Boys?”

He soon found himself sitting on a chair, waiting outside Room Seven. He was messing around on his phone, trying to get through a level of Candy Crush, when the door burst open.

Hide blinked when he saw who it was, the two of them making eye contact.

“You tell no one you saw me here,” Arima said darkly, threats brewing in his eyes. Hide nodded, giving him a salute.

“Yes, sir,” he said, and Arima stormed down the hall. “…I should have seen that one coming.” He muttered to himself.

“Oh,” Hide turned, looking at the boy peeking his head out the door.

He must have been around Hide’s age, his hair two toned, black and white, his visible eye a soft blue-grey, the other covered by a white eye patch. His face was sex-flushed as he smiled at Hide, making his knees weak.

“Are you my next customer?” he asked sweetly, and Hide blushed, nodding quickly. “Alright. If you give me one second, I’ll get everything cleaned up!”

The door closed again, and Hide ran his hand through his hair, releasing the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Tsukiyama had said their ghouls were _très magnifique_ , but he hadn’t expected the boy he just saw. The door opened again.

“Okay, come on in!” the half-ghoul said, and Hide stood, entering the little room and sticking his tongue out at the décor. The half-ghoul laughed, “I know, it’s hideous, right? Tsukiyama-sama designed the rooms, so there’s not much I can do about it. Here, you can sit on the bed! Um…?”

“Hideyoshi,” he said, “Please call me Hide.”

“Alright, Hide,” the boy smiled, and Hide flushed.

“Um…Well, what’s your name?” he asked, and the boy gave him a knowing look.

“You can call me anything you’d like,” he purred, running his finger down Hide’s chest, making him tremble.

“W-What, you don’t have a name?” he asked, and the half-ghoul giggled, pulling away.

“Well, I have a couple names,” he admitted, “But when I’m here, I go by Sasaki Haise.”

“Alright…Haise.” Haise smiled again.

“Oh! Here, I’m gonna take a shower really quick before we start,” he made his way to the attached bathroom, turning to give Hide a sultry look, “Unless, you wanna get in with me?”

“N-NO! I-I mean, I-I can wait!” Hide stammered, Haise laughing again.

“Alright, make yourself comfortable! There’s magazines and stuff in the second drawer there.”

Hide sat on the bed, sparing a glance in the drawer to find dirty magazines. He pulled out one, flipping through the glossy pages of scantily clad women, half-interested. Hide did identify as bisexual, so it wasn’t like the pictures were unappealing. He was more interested in…

“So you did look at the magazines,” a voice teased, making Hide jump and drop the magazine on the ground.

“I-I mean! I just…I was bored, s-so…!” Haise laughed, rubbing his hair dry with a towel, his sweat pants hanging low on his hips.

“It’s alright,” he reassured him, tossing the towel carelessly onto the floor, “A lot of customers need a little…extra help sometimes.”

“I-! I don’t need extra help!” Hide yelped, scrambling to put the magazine back in the drawer. Haise took a seat next to him on the bed, trailing his fingers along Hide’s thigh.

“So, shall we…?” Haise said softly, kissing the shell of Hide’s ear. Hide let out a strangled noise, pulling away from Haise’s mouth, making him pout in confusion.

“U-Um, actually, I had a few questions,” Hide admitted, Haise raising an eyebrow.

“…Okay,” he said cautiously, crossing his legs and giving Hide his undivided attention.

“I had a few questions,” Hide repeated, “Um, about the ghoul stuff.”

“The ghoul stuff?” Haise asked with an amused smirk, Hide blushing.

“L-Like how it works! I-I’m curious, and I didn’t know how to ask without getting killed…”

“Unconventional method, going to a prostitute, but alright,” Haise teased, leaning back on his elbows, “What do you want to know, Hide-kun?”

“Um, about your kagune…” Hide began, Haise tilting his head, his amused smile still in place.

“Yeees?” he cooed, Hide flushing even harder, looking away from the half-ghoul.

“Wh-What do they feel like?” he finally asked.

Haise sat up, urging Hide further onto the bed, turning so his back was to him. He released his rinkaku with a sickening cracking sound, Hide making a very strange noise behind him.

“That was disgusting,” Hide admitted, Haise biting back a laugh. He didn’t remember a time where he laughed so much with a customer, but Hide was so _funny_. “Can I…?”

“You can touch them,” Haise said, “They’re a little warm to the touch, but other than that, you’ll be okay.”

Hide held his breath, reaching out to press his hands against the kagune. It was warm to the touch, like Haise said, but smooth. Hide thought it would be veiny and gross, but it was surprisingly…pleasant.

“Whoa,” Hide marveled at the tentacle-like appendages, running his hands over them. “This is so cool! I never thought that I would be able to do something like this without getting murdered!”

“Oh?” Haise grinned, “So you’ve thought about being with a ghoul before?” Hide blinked, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

“Well, I considered it an option,” he admitted, “But I never really met a ghoul who was interest in…talking.”

“I see,” Haise turned around, crawling into Hide’s lap, “I’ve never met a human that was interested in talking, either. You’re very interesting, Hide.” He gave the blond a smile, making Hide swallow.

“Um, what’s with…?” Hide asked, gesturing to Haise’s eye patch. The half-ghoul blinked, his fingers brushing against it.

“Oh!” he giggled, “It’s just to cover my kakugan. Here,” he slipped it off his face easily, his black and red eye revealed. Hide exhaled in amazement, reaching up to touch the skin under his eye. “…So, Hide, I don’t mean to be rude, but are you here to…? You know. Or just ask questions about ‘the ghoul stuff’?” he gave Hide a teasing smile, and Hide blushed.

“Um,” Hide swallowed, resting his hands on Haise’s hips, “I mean…I…Yeah, I wanna…do stuff.” Haise laughed again, leaning in to rub their noses together and wrap his arms around Hide’s neck.

“You’re so cute, Hide,” he whispered before pressing their lips together.

It was slow, testing, the two of them getting a feel for each other. Haise’s lips were soft and yielding, letting Hide take control of the kiss. He tasted like mouth wash, sharp and minty, and when they parted for a breath, Haise immediately started peppering kisses along Hide’s neck.

“So, what do you like, Hide?” he asked quietly, “Do you like being in control? Do you like being dominated?”

“U-Uh,” Hide stammered, trying to focus long enough to create a complete sentence, “I-I mean, I enjoy both…”

“Both, huh?” Haise hummed, pushing Hide down onto his back, holding him down by his shoulders. “Are you interested in having a little bit of both then?”

“How would you do that?” Hide asked breathlessly, his eyes widening as Haise stretched his kagune behind him, looming above Hide with a knowing smirk.

“How would you feel about kagune usage, Hide?”

-x-

It turns out that Hide was very, _very_ much in favor of kagune use. Haise was on top of him, rocking his hips and grinding against him, two kagune tentacles holding Hide’s wrists down, one slicked up and prodding against his entrance, and another already working itself inside Haise.

Hide huffed, gasping as the kagune made its way inside him. He looked up at Haise, who had his head thrown back in pleasure as he fucked himself on his kagune, moans tumbling from his lips. It was for show, Hide knew, he was a _prostitute_ for fuck’s sake. But _goddamn_ if it wasn’t hot.

“H-Hey, Hide,” Haise moaned, licking his lips, his hands running down his chest, one of them stopping to run his thumb over Hide’s nipple, the other going down to slowly pump his dick. “Do you wanna put it inside me?” he asked, his thumb running over the slit, making Hide arch, the kagune slipping further inside him. He groaned loudly, feeling the salvia pool up at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah,” he whined, squirming under all the attention, it was almost too much, “ _Yeah_ , Haise, fuck me. _Please_.”

Haise smiled at him, using another kagune to reach into the table next to the bed, bringing Haise a condom, reaching for the lube they had used earlier. Haise allowed the kagune to slip out of him with a gasp, giving Hide a show of licking at the end of it, sucking it clean. Hide moaned, fuck, that shouldn’t be _that hot_.

“That should be illegal,” Hide whined, bucking his hips up and fighting against the kagune holding him down. Haise laughed, licking his lips again as he rolled the condom onto Hide, positioning himself and giving Hide a look to confirm it was alright. Hide nodded, his mouth dropping open as Haise slowly sank down onto his dick, both of them moaning at the feeling.

“Oh, _God_ , Hide, you feel amazing,” Haise whispered, running a hand through his ashen hair as he slowly lifted his hips back up, “Do I feel good inside you, too?” he cooed, thrusting the kagune inside Hide as he sunk his hips back down. Hide nearly screamed, his jaw working up and down as he thrashed on the bed, trying to sink his cock deeper into Haise, but feel more of the kagune inside him.

“Oh, God, _yes_ , Haise,” he groaned, the half-ghoul picking up the pace.

Hide couldn’t keep quiet, his lips parted, a constant stream of grunts and moans and whimpers leaving him. He was vaguely aware of the drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Haise was fucking him like this. It was hard and hot and fast, his hands curling and uncurling into fists. Haise was moaning and whimpering his name, a steady chant of ' _Hide oh Hide_ ' falling from his mouth. Suddenly, everything slowed to a halt, Haise pulling off so just the tip remained inside him, his kagune slipping out to tease against his hole.

"Haise-!" he gasped, making him smirk.

"How bad do you want it, Hide?" he asked, rolling his hips in teasing little circles, making Hide whimper pathetically. "Hm? Tell me how badly you want to cum, and I just might let you."

" _Fuck_ ," Hide groaned, "Fuck, Haise, _please_ , let me cum," he babbled, borderline sobbed, "I wanna cum so bad. Please, fuck me, _please_ -!"

"You're such a good boy, Hide," Haise cooed, falling back down on his cock and thrusting the kagune back inside Hide, making him cry out, " _Such_ a good boy, begging for me like that. Ah, so good, _Hide_...!"

Hide came with a couple more hard thrusts, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. Haise moaned softly, riding him out of his orgasm, releasing his hands and slowly pulling his kagune out of Hide, then lifting himself off of Hide’s softening cock.

“Wh-What about you?” he asked breathlessly, Haise blinking at him in surprise.

“What? Oh, no, I’m alright.” Haise smiled, reaching over to grab some tissue to clean them both up. Hide grunted, reaching for Haise to kiss him on the lips.

“Unacceptable,” Hide scolded, reaching down to palm Haise’s dick, making him gasp. “Just because other guys leave you hanging doesn’t mean I have to.”

“H-Hide-!” Haise whined, bucking his hips into his hand, resting his head on Hide’s shoulder. Hide grinned as Haise let out little ‘ah’s, panting and moaning softly as Hide stroked him, finally coming with a jerk and a breathy grunt. Hide’s face scrunched up at the sticky feeling, but wiped it on the tissue that Haise had grabbed earlier, the both of them cleaning up.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Haise muttered, pouting at Hide, who stretched out on the bed with a sigh.

“I wanted to,” Hide insisted, “Making people orgasm is one of my favorite hobbies.” Haise rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

“That’s nice to know, I guess,” Haise sighed, leaning his chin in his palm as he looked at Hide. Hide stared back, wanting nothing more to curl up and take a nap, but he knew he couldn’t stay here forever.

“I guess I better get going now, huh?” he asked, and Haise smiled sweetly, glancing at the clock.

“I have another client coming in a little while,” he shrugged, “Kinda wanna get a shower and a nap in before then. Sorry, Hide.”

“That’s alright,” Hide sat up, reaching for his boxers that had been kicked down to the end of the bed, “It’s your job.”

Just as the two of them finished tugging on their boxers, the little telephone next to the bed began to ring. Haise picked up with a soft ‘hello?’, then sighing in relief.

“Thank goodness, I am so ready to go home,” he said into the receiver, “Thank you for letting me know, Tsukiyama-san. I’ll be in tomorrow night at 6. Yep. Yep. See you then!”

“Get to leave early?” Hide asked, and Haise nodded with a grin, stripping the bed of the sheets and tossing them into the basket near the bathroom door. “Here, I can walk you part of the way.”

“Oh.” Haise gave him a smile, “Thank you, Hide.”

The two of them pulled their clothes and jackets on, Hide safely escorting Haise out of the red light district, the two of them parting at the subway.

“H…Hey!” Hide started, Haise giving him a curious look, “Um…Well, maybe we could get coffee sometime?” Haise blinked in surprise, then let out a laugh.

“Oh, Hide,” he sighed, placing his hand on Hide’s shoulder sympathetically, “As much as I appreciate the offer, this isn’t _Pretty Woman_.” Hide blinked, then let out a laugh as well, giving Haise a hefty pat on the back.

“You’re alright, Sasaki,” he chuckled, “But hey, I’m serious about the coffee thing. Maybe not as a date, but like, a friend date. Like, we could be friends.” Haise rolled his eyes.

“I’ll think about it,” he replied, giving Hide’s shoulder one last pat before waving goodbye. “Get home safely, Hideyoshi!”

“Same to you,” Hide turned and made his way to his train, “ _Pretty Woman_. Hah. As if.”

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls into the Tokyo Ghoul fandom*
> 
> hello my name is Kim, happy valentine's day, take this smut.
> 
> i don't think i've seen a prostitution au in the tg tag??? this surprises me! so i wrote one for my own sick pleasure. gWEHEEHAHAHAHA. i've been kinda creepin' around the hidekane tag (bring back hideyoshi 2k15) and also i read a couple arima/haise stories, and originally this was gonna be an arima/haise story (he made a cameo tho...and i've been thinking about writing another thing with arima in it.....but don't tell anyone) BUT THE HIDEKANE FEELS ARE FAR TOO STRONG hide my sad gay son *cries*
> 
> so he goes by haise in this story, but in his day to day life he goes by kaneki ken??? a DOUBLE LIFE. also a power bottom. incredible. also pimp! tsukiyama bc he probably recognized that people might have ghoul fetishes. he makin' big bank, yo. members of the ccg often stop by. also, bisexual hide. just because.
> 
> I DUNNO I AM NERVOUS i have never written for tg before!!! let me know what you think!!! you can comment or lemme know on the tumboblr, i am mazel-tov there!!! 
> 
> thank you very much in advanced for any kudos or comments <3 happy valentine's day y'all!!!


End file.
